Fake Confession
by DinaSan1
Summary: Odd's in love with his best friend, and have been desperately trying to hide it. behaving, well, ODD, IS a side effect to hiding your feelings for dear life and Ulrich wants to know what's up, Odd, with no choice, promises he'll tell him tonight. unfortunately, nothing goes as they planned, But that's just business as usual on being a Lyoko warrior. Rated M for swearing and X.A.N.A
1. Chapter 1 : Fake Confession

**A/N : Is this fandom even alive?, ergh, more** **precisely** **, are the Oddrich/UlrichXOdd WHATEVER-fans alive? XD**  
 **I'm... REALLY... Not a fan of UlrichXYumi, boi, don't even let me get started on the problems I have with this ship... *sigh***  
 **ANYWAY, yes, I haven't been writing in forever, YES, I have WAYYYY older Ideas than this one (like** **DINOSAUR** **old, they're from my days in the army, lol), yet, I felt the urge to write CL in particular, I don't feel like contributing to Sonic's fandom too much at the moment, It's not in a need for saving as fandoms like Code Lyoko are lmao  
(I have a strange sense of duty to help in fandoms that... Are, well, DROWNING)  
I've got an interesting relationship with CL, first I watched it when I was 10, dubbed to my native language on the TV and such, was a die hard UlrichXYumi fan (weren't we all as kids? XD), then I rewatched in the English dub when I was 16, I became a UlrichXOdd shipper, and quickly ceased the watching once I learned the original language of the show was French and after the terrible exaggerated voice acting was getting on all my nerves, and now, at the age of 22.5, I'm rewatching, in FRENCH, with broken ass English auto generated subtitles, still much better than the English dub, lol, I've proceeded further than at age 16 (I'm at ep70 now), and I'm gettin' so many memories, the damn crash I had on William when I was 10 is one of these many ;-;  
Design for Lyoko, obviously, let's be real fellas, we ALL imagined ourselves in Lyoko, didn't we? :3  
I think Imma rate this 'M' because of swearing, MILD sexual themes (I promise there isn't actual sex happening XDD), and because X.A.N.A is a sick, twisted, perverted, sadistic THIRSTY hoe (I've made them the worst here, lol)  
You've been warned :D**

* * *

"Odd?-"

"-Aaa!"

The sound of a plastic tray and other various food items falling disturbed the chatter in the cafeteria, which returned mere seconds later

"You gave me a freakin' heart attack!"

The Brunet's expression unchanging since calling the short boy.

"Has... Everything been alright?"

He asked with clear concern.

"What're ya-"

"you're spacing out a lot, and you're super fidgety around me lately..."

The boy nervously shifted his gaze, afraid of whatever his best friend might say next.

"Have I done anything wrong?, you've also been avoiding me and I'm starting to worry"

The two's expressions inverted, and the Blond could only stare in confusion before the Umber orbs looked determinedly at his.

"Please talk to me, you've been devirtualizing more than usual on Lyoko"

The taller boy put a comforting hand on Odd's shoulder, but the boy quickly moved backwards, suddenly finding his Burgundy sneakers a lot more interesting.

'Welp, this was all fun while it lasted... Aw Man... I REALLY don't wanna tell him'

He sighed deeply and lifted his head, still not daring to look at Ulrich's eyes.

"I'll tell you after classes are over... Ok?"

He said in such a tiny voice, hoping it'll help him shrink so small he won't be visible or heard any longer.

"Ok"

The Brunet nodded, turning to sit at the group's table, while Odd went to Rosa to beg for another lunch.  
At the boy's room dark smoke was slowly creeping out of the desk lamp.  
The day passed awfully quick for Odd, who was dreading the upcoming conversation

'I know it was obvious that sooner or later he might catch me Red handed, but shit!, that's too early!'  
The boy's mind yelled.  
Carefully he moved his eyes to look at his best friend, in barely a second, Ulrich raised his hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

Suzanne turned around from the Blackboard.

"Yes, Please be quick"

Said best friend got out of the classroom, Walnut orbs secretly following him.  
As he was about to walk into the bathroom, a door slammed open right into his face, hard.  
Class didn't take long to end once Ulrich came back.  
The bell rang, signing the end of the day.

'Oh boy'

His mind anxiously quaked.  
They both packed their stuff, and started walking to their room.

'Might aswell enjoy this walk while it lasts, since it'll be the last non awkward walk I'll be walking with him, that is, if even GET to walk with him again'

The Brunet smirked, gently pulling the shorter boy's shoulder to his own shoulder, causing the him to squeak in surprise.

"You're nervous Odd, relax a little"

He said in a low voice, attempting to relax his best friend a bit.  
The Blond now completely distracted by the other's closeness to him, forgot how bad the situation really is.

* * *

The taller boy opened their room's door, letting the other in before closing it after him.  
Odd, still a little rosy from the walk, was staring at the nearest wall

'This crap's scarier than the digital sea!'

his mind cried.  
A hand caressed his shoulder in a soothing matter, Umber orbs looking at him gently, and the Blond got about 2 shades darker, yet he started to feel his body give into the touch.

"Tell me what's been bothering you"  
Ulrich talked in the same low voice as before, causing the other get goosebumps and smile nervously.

"I... Uh... It's... It's really bad Ulrich"  
He confessed, a lot less scared than before.  
The Brunet chuckled before extending the range his arm was gliding, from just the shoulder, to the arm, then to slightly grazing the neck.  
Odd inhaled sharply.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be..."  
He got just a tad bit closer to the other, unnoticeably.  
The shorter boy giggled anxiously, he was flushed, nervous and at the same time, he felt strangely comfortable.

'Oh, I'm enjoying what I'm not supposed to, aren't I?, he'll be shocked, confused, hell, even DISGUSTED, and he'll cut me off'

The taller boy's hand was now focusing on fully caressing the other's neck, making said boy pant quietly.

"I-It's... It's"  
Odd was struggling to talk from the weird combined emotions he was getting from this whole situation.  
"It's really t-that bad..."  
He gulped, mentally forcing himself to enjoy the touch as if it's the last.  
"It's so...Com-complicated..."  
Walnut orbs moved down to the floor.  
"You and Y-Yumi have...-"  
He fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"-SOMETHING, going on... I-I don't get it, hell, NOBODY does, you a-aren't a couple... Yet... You l-like her, she likes y-you..."

The Brunet crept a little closer, still unnoticed.

"And?"  
Ulrich urged him gently, smiling.

"A-and..."

The other's hand lifted to stroke his cheek, causing a shiver run down the Blond's spine.

'well, time to get stabbed in the heart... Face it, how can you say no to him when he's touching you like that?...'

As if on cue, the hand started to include the Blond waxy locks in the stroking.  
Odd let out a startled moan.

'What DO I even say!? never thought about tellin' him, so I don't even know WHAT-'

"-AndIlikeyou"  
He blurted quickly in the quietest voice he could, making him sound like a mouse, Ironically.

'Really?, THAT's the best I could say?'

The Brunet got noticeably closer, gently lifting the other's face, walnut orbs now looking directly at his umber ones.

"Interesting, I like you too"

He smiled mischievously, moving his thumb to ghost over Odd's lower lip, causing the boy to shudder and cease any panting and just stare.  
His stare got wider as the other was leaning closer feeling the other's lips quickly on his own.

'Ulrich is kissing me, ULRICH IS KISSING ME!'

Walnut orbs closed as the boy leaned into Ulrich to stand in a more comfortable position.  
A tongue intruded the Blond's mouth as the door opened.

"What..."

Odd's best friend was standing at the door, the nasty bruise on his forehead making him register what's going on slower.

"IT'S X.A.N.A!"

The real Ulrich yelled, but it was too late, they both turned to him, smiling wickedly as X.A.N.A's symbol pulsated in their irises.

"Oh Fuck"

* * *

 **A/N : So... Have I improved since 'True colors'? (*cough*IneedtorewriteitBADLY*cough*), I've tried foreshadowing for the first time  
Was it good? (subtle and barely noticeble is what I aimed for)  
Please R&R, TELL ME if the plot twist caught you unready, or the foreshadowing made you 100% sure it was coming?  
Next chapter will be the same timeline, but X.A.N.A's POV, the main reason this story is very obviously in a need for an M rating XD Ulrich's POV afterwards, not sure about the timeline yet.**


	2. Chapter 2 : 'Emotions'

**A/N : Lately I'm not very willing to draw, BUT I'm VERY thrilled about writing (that's basically ALL I've been doing at work, I'm a guard, so as long as I'm carrying a pistol and not sleeping/wearing headphones I can sit and do whatever the fuck I wana XD)**  
 **Um, Warning you guys ahead, this chapter is the most fucked up thing I ever wrote**  
 **It's basically the** **previous** **episode, but from X.A.N.A's POV, lol, EVERYTHING about it screams 'wrong' and 'very very bad'**  
 **This one in particular is not** **necessary** **for the plot, but (to me) it feels needed**  
 **If it sounds... Er, unt** **empting** **to you (understandable XD), you can skip it, but if you need more... Uh,** **FLAVOR** **, to the previous chapter, READ THIS, lol**

* * *

So it appears my insights were correct, this little nuisance really does hold strong emotions for the samurai. How curious. I am reading a potential plan here.  
Quickly, I proceeded to activate the tower. I carefully got out of the desk lamp sitting in the two pests's room, doing my best not to attract any unwanted attention.  
After clearing out that all the students were in their classrooms, I begin materializing, from my usual Grey smoke, to that 'Ulrich' brat. I used plenty memory this time, it is one of the Lyoko warriors, who needs to seduce another Lyoko warrior, this is surely more memory than the time I cloned Odd.  
Finally, in my humane form, I advanced to the next part of my plan : cut the so called 'real possessor' of my body, out of the picture.

I opened the door, sneaking into a janitor closet, located conveniently close to the bathroom. Closing the closet, I readied my position on the floor, peeping through the keyhole, it would not take long for him to appear just where I want him at. To my advantage, this door is a 'push' door, making the second part of my plan much easier.  
According to my knowledge, humans' heads are very sensitive to impacts. I should manage to knock him out for enough time.  
Seeing the, unfortunately, too familiar figure, I lounged at the door, kicking it with all my might, as it was important to damage his head properly. As planned, the samurai has passed out, his forehead was already swelling to a small degree.  
"That is going to leave a mark" I nastily informed his unconscious body, smiling wickedly.  
Satisfied, I pushed him into the closet with my foot. and shut the door. Swiftly kicking the handle off, I started making my way to the classroom as I tossed the unneeded object out of the window.

Ah, there he was, sitting with his moronic face that openly stated 'I am too stupid to understand anything'. Sitting next to the feline, I focused my senses on the teacher, in purpose to make up for any information I might be missing from my data.  
The bell rang, indicating the end of the day, I got up and waited for the pest to finally follow me to his room. Glancing a few times, I became aware to the fact he was uncharacteristically quiet, and avoided making eye contact with me. The little menace was clearly bothered by telling Ulrich about his 'secret' feelings tonight. I am not 100% positive about the other nuisances, but I have been on this for quite some time now. He was pathetically cute.  
I need to force his guard down, to be able to kiss him without raising any suspicion and successfully infect him. I reached for his shoulder and pulled to my own, he squeaked, understandably surprised, since he was unfocused.

"You're nervous Odd, relax a little"

I lowered my voice, attempting to lower his uneasiness.  
I'm assuming it worked for now.

* * *

I opened the two's room door. letting the brat in before closing after me. Avoiding my optics, he stared at most likely the wall behind me, his cheeks a little tinted, probably from the proximity between us on the way here.  
I needed to react before he decides to somehow avoid this discussion. I lifted my hand to caress his shoulder, hoping to loose him up a little bit. This was going to require physicality and a little bit of those 'emotions' that are necessary for people to feel psychological warmth.  
I switched into a gentle expression, and the pest got Redder.

"Tell me what's been bothering you"

I kept talking in that low voice, mostly concentrating on analyzing his expressions and body language, the other part of my concentration was enjoying the warmth emitting from the body infront of me. Oh yes, this is the high quality avatar type, I forget senses are being stimulated when I am cloning in this technique. That is the most human I get to feel.  
My gesture made the feline smile nervously.

"It's... Uh... It's... It's really bad Ulrich"

He was struggling to talk, meaning I have a bigger impact on him than I originally thought. How amusing.  
I chuckled, working my hand to touch more than his shoulder, including the small arm and almost to nothing, his neck too.  
I heard the boy inhaling sharply.  
It was almost tempting to just quietly suffocate his tiny form, Not only I was much more powerful than him, I was, in addition, possessing an Ulrich clone, which had notably bigger and stronger body than his.  
However, I actually need the little menace alive, I must have him on my side, since peculiarly, he is much more of a bother than I tend to think.  
This boy has given me problems more times than I dare to admit, therefore, I seek to posses him.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be..."

In approximately 2 centimeters, I drew near him, successfully unnoticed. The boy giggled anxiously, he was very Red, yet he still had a small grin on his face.  
He was adorable, as strange as it was to admit to myself, only making this easier for me.  
I took a more bold approach, focusing my hand on only caressing the small neck, resulting in quiet panting from the boy.

"I-it's... It's..."

I am aware that my actions were effecting him, due to his incomplete sentences. Might as well enjoy this to the limit, and toy with him a little more.

"It's so... Com-complicated..."

His eyes lowered down to the floor.

"You and Y-Yumi have...-"

Ah yes, the ninja. she and the samurai have a very peculiar hot and cold relationship, that is how humans are, hormones cloud their brain and reason, causing them to be unaware to the fact it's solely physical attraction, that lacks emotional attraction.  
How blind this 'Ulrich' menace is, he has someone who truly loves him, emotionally.  
It is laughable how I, an artificial intelligence, understand human emotions better than them.  
The pest fidgeted, most certainly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"-SOMETHING, going on... I-I don't get it, hell, NOBODY does. You a-aren't a couple... Yet... You l-like her, she likes y-you..."

I sneaked closer, again, undetected.  
Come on, do not be shy, tell your best friend how you feel, you are jokingly too obvious anyway.

"And?"

I gently urged him, smiling at how pathetic his situation is. Time to coax him further, I need to increase the intimacy somehow, without getting his guard back up.  
I lifted my hand to stroke his sweaty cheek, deciding to toy with him further by moving to stroke his hair. How much wax does he put?, humans' hair can not naturally stand like that, it is physically impossible, meaning he puts plenty. Is it a miserable attempt to make himself seem taller?  
I heard a startled moan coming from him.

"AndIlikeyou"

He blurted quickly, barely intelligible. Was it that much of a problem to love your best friend, they ARE very close, so I can not really comprehend why he is making such a big problem out of this. Well, I got it out of him, now I have a justification to seduce him, since 'Ulrich' is feeling something too, say he is not so controlled by hormones to be this ridiculously attracted to the tall girl.  
I approached notably closer, carefully lifting the brat's face, directly looking into his optics, that were cast down beforehand.  
I am not blind to attractiveness. As pathetic as the small boy is, he is positively attractive. The samurai is really missing out on what I am about to do.

"Interesting, I like you too"

I smiled mischievously, moving my thumb to ghost over the boy's smooth lower lip, making the menace shudder visibly, he stopped panting too.  
At this point, All his brain managed to do was to make him stare at me. How adorable, his systems are definitely overloaded now.  
Leaning closer to attach my lips to his, I noticed the brat's eyes got even wider. To be more humane, I closed my eyes, that is how humans usually kiss, they close their eyes, probably to be less self conscious.  
Apparently, I bent his small form too much, since the boy leaned in closer to me, slightly changing my position in the process.  
No wonder humans liked doing that so much, it really does feel pleasant, with this high quality body anyway, it ALMOST functions as a human should.  
I crept my infested tongue into the boy's mouth, beginning the infection. My hand gripping the wax filled hair, the owner of it was now almost falling, probably feeling weak. The door opened, Surprisingly, that was no bother at this point.

"What..."

Bet He was not expecting that. I did not expect him to get up so quick.

"It's X.A.N.A!"

He pathetically tried to warn the feline, however, it was already futile. As planned, my own mark was in the optics infront of me.  
We both turned to him, smiling wickedly.  
He had a nice bruise on his forehead, that made me proud of my work.

"Oh fuck"

The samurai was scared. 'Oh fuck' indeed.

* * *

 **A/N : Oh my god, that was even more fun to write than the previous chapter!, I haven't written anything in first person since FOREVER, and it was a nice challenge and** **refreshment** **! Noted, even after all these years, I'm having WAYYY easier time to write in first person, no matter how much I don't identify with the character, I don't need to worry about as many things when writing in first person as in writing in third person... (is it called third person, or am I just dumb? XD).**  
 **So, after this horror (yes, I'm aware of how fucked up this is, am I kicked out of the fandom and out of fanfiction net yet? XD), will be Ulrich's POV, depending on the** **length** **, I'll see weather I proceed in the timeline within the same chapter, or write a different one :/  
Toodles!~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Concussion

**A/N : Man, I'm REALLY hyped to keep writing this,** **UNFORTUNATELY** **, I've had a little trouble with writing this while working, I just couldn't understand what I wrote because of the writing style, I couldn't figure HOW I wanna write the plot I ALREADY have in my head XD, so I pretty much scrapped the barely few sentences I had  
Well, I might've had issues because I was tired (I didn't sleep enough before that shift)  
So here I am, sitting in front of my screen, tryin' to figure out WHAT writing style I wanna use for this chapter XD  
(yes, the previous chapters were 40%-100% written at work, on paper, now it's different cause I have no draft whatsoever lol)  
Hope I won't mess this one up since I DO like what I've got for now...**

* * *

My head hurt. That's the only thing I could understand, without actually thinking. What the hell happened anyway?  
Everything's Black, and I can't open my eyes.  
I'm pretty sure I somehow Blacked out again, time feels weird, I don't know or really feel anything.  
Startled, I open my eyes, bad move, I groaned and shut them tightly, reflexively gripping my forehead. this shit hurt.  
I need to think, what DID happen?, why does MY HEAD feel like crap?.  
Realizing I zoned out again, I tried to look again. A dark room?, where exactly was I?, HOW did I get here?, and again WHAT happened?, I attempted to get up, only to grab my forehead and regret being alive at that point.  
Damn it, everything hurt, trying to get up, keeping my eyes open THINKING. Deciding to at least save myself the effort of trying to sit again, I scooted backwards to the closest thing around to lean on, luckily I touched a wall in barely a second, wherever I was, it was TINY in here, there were, what, shelves, to my right?.  
I will get there, EVENTUALLY.

After what feels like the 20th time today, I open my eyes again, and try to finally stand up, pushing myself from the floor with my right hand, holding myself standing thanks to the shelf the with my right.  
After I was more or less sure I won't fall back to the cold floor, I reached my fingers to my tender forehead. It hurt to touch it, and I felt it was swollen. Fuck, something hit it, really hard, I'm surprised I didn't feel any blood, I guess my skull didn't crack open.  
Finally taking the time to actually LOOK around me, I immediately realized where I was due to how cramped it was. This was the janitor's closed.  
I wobbled to the door, and pushed the handle, only to pull it out of the goddamn door.

"Fucking hell"

I growled. This sucked!

I leaned all my weight against the door and tried shoving, it didn't help. I tried kicking it a few times, but what a surprise, that didn't do shit either.

"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

I called, punching the door a few times in hopes to sound louder.

"ANYONE?"

I added a few kicks, but no answer.

"ANYONE!, PLEASE HELP ME!, I'M TRAPPED!"

I yelled and punched more frantically.  
That was hopeless, no one was around.  
I wobbled back to the shelves, wincing as my head felt worse, probably from all the banging and shouting.  
Looking everywhere, which wasn't much to begin with, I tried to find something, ANYTHING that could help open the door. There wasn't anything but cleaning products. GREAT.  
I laid down again, I couldn't do anything anyway, so might as well rest, hopefully the pain'll weaken a bit.  
Now what was the last thing I recall doing?, ANYTHING at all?  
After what felt like ages, I finally remembered something. By the difficulty to remember, It became clear that I was having a concussion.  
Fucking fantastic.

I was walking, but where?, where from and where to?.  
Class, that's right, it was still school time.  
Did I walk to the bathroom?. YES. I DID.  
Okay, so I was in class, and went to the bathroom, what next?  
My experience and negativity started kicking in. Something, SOMEONE put me here.  
I clenched my fists in annoyance.  
OF COURSE it was fucking X.A.N.A!, but how?  
And then it all clicked.

X.A.N.A activated a tour, it got itself a physical form, and ambushed me. That asshole probably slammed the door at my face on purpose, and threw me into this shitty closet, knocking the handle off to make sure I stay here.  
Well guess what, I'm not planning on staying here for long. Reaching for my pocket, I grabbed my cellphone.  
Battery was dead.

"GODDAMN IT!"

I yelled.

Crap, that was really bad, X.A.N.A's out there for who knows how long, and I'm stuck in this shithole. It REALLY screwed us over this time.  
For some reason, Odd's image flashed in my mind. I had a bad feeling about this.  
Please don't tell me he was in trouble.

"ANYONE?! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I yelled before I passed out cold.

"-ern!, St... Ern!, get... of yourself"

Jim blurred into my vision. The door was open.  
THE DOOR WAS OPEN!  
As if electrocuted, I bolted out the door.  
I had a horrible feeling Odd was in trouble, I just HAD to make sure I at least know what's up, everything felt wrong today.  
I ran, as fast as possible, my BRAIN ache long forgotten, to the most likely and closest option that flashed in my mind, our room.  
I was ready for a lotta things, but I sure as hell wasn't ready for what I saw.  
It took me a while to be sure it wasn't my damaged brain playing tricks on me, that was VERY real.

In front of me there was supposedly me, KISSING my best friend.  
That's right. I was watching myself, kissing Odd.  
The weirdest part?, it didn't bother me as much as I'd expected it, I was more surprised if anything, and strangely... Curious.  
It didn't only take me a while to act because I registered everything slower with this injury, but also because I was in front of SOMETHING I won't get to see again.

"What..."

But my line of thought was cut as I remembered what I was dealing with at the moment.

"IT'S X.A.N.A!"

I yelled as loud as I could.

But in horror, I could only look, as both "me" and Odd turned to face me, with a scary smile, and X.A.N.A's symbol in their eyes.

"Oh fuck"

* * *

I cautiously stepped backwards. I had to get the factory. FAST.  
Turning around I began running. But was abruptly stopped by myself, X.A.N.A, infront of me

"You are up a lot earlier than I anticipated. Where are you HEADing so soon?"

X.A.N.A smirked, very obviously way too proud of itself.  
Currently, I was more pissed at it than usual.

"Pretty much CRAP no thanks to you!"

I roundhoused it's head, catching X.A.N.A off guard. It probably didn't expect me to be able to actually fight in my condition.  
Well, it was partly right, cause my reaction time was way off.  
Running, I took off.  
This was so bad, Odd was missing for this mission, so it was only Yumi and Aelita, I don't want them to go alone, duo missions were a lot harder than trio, or better yet, quartet.  
Turning at a corner I hit head first into someone, the collide made me fall on my butt.  
I gripped my aching head, pained. Another hit to my head will KILL ME I fucking wear it.

"Ulrich?"

YES!, that was William's clone, just in time!, probably the first time I was actually glad to see William.  
I jumped back up to keep running, I had to draw as much distance between me and them as I could.

"X.A.N.A created a clone of me, and is possessing Odd, hold them off while I get to the factory!"

I yelled looking backwards to look at him while running. He gave me his trademark 'thumbs up' and turned to face both of them, positioning himself into a fight stance.  
Out of breath, head thumping I finally reached the sewer.  
Glancing around, I made sure 'me' or Odd weren't in sight and got into the sewers.  
Getting to the factory, I jumped down the rope and went down the elevator.

"ULRICH!"

Yumi crushed me, definitely worried. She looked at my eyes, then at my forehead  
It probably looked like shit.

"Man! are you okay? you look really bad"

Einstein probably stopped the girl from talking, since she looked hesitant when he talked.

"That doesn't matter right now, X.A.N.A cloned me, made sure to keep me out for long enough, and possessed Odd while I was unconscious "

I looked at her again, noticing that Aelita wasn't around I understood what happened.

"Fine, hurry to the scanner room, Yumi got devirtualized, meaning Aelita's alone with X.A.N.A, and it's not working out too great"

Nodding, I went down, getting into a scanner. There you go, it was a duo mission and it failed.

"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization"

Landing at sector 5, I began running forward at the path in front of me.

"Oh no!, Ulrich hurry up, X.A.N.A's about to drop Aelita off!"

"I'm on it Einstein. Super sprint!"

I dashed forward, trying my best to reach there before It was too late.

* * *

 **A/N : Man, writing this was such a pain, I had a way easier time with X.A.N.A's POV, because it forced me to detail stuff, and such, but in Ulrich's POV I couldn't overdo it, I had to keep things simpler and shorter**  
 **And in general, it's a lot harder for me type something without a draft written on paper XD**  
 **Well, good thing I made up my mind about the writing style, I kept it** **narrated** **like in X.A.N.A's POV, I felt like adding a new style ('live thoughts' or whatever you wanna call it ^^; ) was too much :P  
So, what'dya think for now?  
I'm not sure if I wanna write the next chapter in third person (as I originally planned most of it to be) or in Aelita's POV, to mix things up a little bit, heh  
I'll see later, I have a shift tomorrow night, for after what seems like forever, I think I'll actually draw instead of write...  
I dunno man, I'll see XD  
Please R&R! **


End file.
